


Heirs to the Empire

by mischiefreblogged



Series: The Klory Chronicles [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefreblogged/pseuds/mischiefreblogged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Online Exclusive from the Vogue Website in the year 2027<br/>Heirs to the Empire<br/>by Carissa Blackwell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heirs to the Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place 10 years before The Rory Chronicles.

Someone has finally stolen the spotlight from fashion darling Kurt Hummel.

We suspect he’d be angrier if they weren’t his own flesh and blood.

It’s mid afternoon as we’re ushered into the Upper East side house. You’d never know from the upkeep and carefully selected accents that there are three children under the age of six living there. Or that it’s the home of an up and coming musician and one of the hottest fashion designers from the States in the last decade. 

How does he keep it so clean? House-elves is the deadpan answer we receive proving once again how young and hip Mr. Hummel, the fashion monarchy behind  _Hummel Designs_  and  _H-A Kids_ really is. Barely into his 30s and he’s done more with the time than is likely legal. 

Still deeply in love with his high school sweetheart, the angel faced designer originally from middle of nowhere Lima, Ohio, has tackled yet another life hurdle, finally being blessed this month with a baby girl to go with his firecracker sons. 

We’re sure we set out to interview Mr. Hummel about the changes three young children mean to his brand, but ten seconds in the presence of his effervescent sons, Noel and Rory will easily distract even the most hard hitting of journalists.

Noel, 5 and a half (although if you ask, he claims he’s 6 and a half and spent a year time travelling) and Rory, 5, are the perfect brand advocates: careful with their clothes and already expressing interest in sewing. Noel is quick to add he’d also prefer a career as a culinary, piano-playing palaeontologist who might just also take up astronauting on the side. 

Their baby sister isn’t even a week old, but her strong grip on one of Kurt’s shirts and fascination with colour and texture leads us to believe that she’s likely to be the head on Hummable Designs in two decades. 

Kurt’s husband, one Blaine Anderson who’s been taking the New York music scene by storm for years (and if you haven’t heard him play yet you’re missing out on this hidden gem), fills the house with music in his expansive music room. He and Noel share a duet with us in our brief time together, but I’m assured that Rory also plays a mean set on the drums when asked. 

Mr. Hummel’s come a long way since landing in New York and our brief peek inside his home life has us waiting with baited breath for his next move. His office is mum on the next line, but inside sources tell us that lavender will feature prominently and that, as usual, tailoring wins out when you’re talking about a Kurt Hummel original. 

We asked the brand’s right-hand man, Trevor Haryana, what he thought was in store for the brand in the next ten years. He laughed cheerfully and pointed at the calendar stuffed with dates on his desk. “Please, we can barely see ten months into the future, but it’ll be fantastic whatever it is.” 

And judging by what Mr. Hummel has produced so far, we’d have to say we agree.

For a complete assessment on the next year for  _Hummable Designs,_ make sure to pick up a copy of our Summer double issue where we promise this time we’ll talk to the designer himself (no matter how distractingly cute his children may be). 


End file.
